Limited wireless sensor solutions are available in the market today. One of the key challenges associated with creating a wireless sensor is limited power capacity of a battery. Given the limitations of battery technology, unique alternatives must be used to optimize electronic design and power management. Most sensing solutions have power requirements far exceeding the capability of standard batteries.